Kade Lesthik
'Kade Lesthik '(ケイド レスチク, Keido Resutiku) is a Rookie Hunter. He met Luka Dawnbreaker during training in Heavens Arena, and the two of them have been staying together to get stronger ever since. Appearance Kade is a young boy of fair skin, with spiky light blonde hair and blue eyes. At the start, in Heavens Arena, he was seen with fairly plain clothing: a simple short-sleeved white shirt and navy blue shirts, with red sneakers. When going to the Hunter Exam, he added more pieces of clothing to his outfit and changed some: his shirt remained white, but now with navy blue cuffs and a bigger collar, covering his neck; he started wearing short white socks alongside his shoes and his shorts got a bit longer. During the Chimera Ants arc, Kade started wearing a white tanktop with baggy dark blue pants and brown boots. Personality Initially, Kade appears to have a personality similar to Luka Dawnbreaker's: he shows a very carefree, cheerful, cheeky and mischievous demeanor. However, differently from Luka, who always showed respect to everyone, Kade was very open and brutally honest about his ideas and opinions, which often caused him to be rude and offend people, something he didn't seem to care much about. He was also very stubborn and whenever annoyed, distanced himself from everyone and everything to think by himself. His real personality was revealed as apathetic and almost emotionless, as his only real interest was fighting to get stronger and test his limits. With this mentality in mind Kade had survived all his life, not caring about anything else. Towards people he deemed as "uninteresting" and "boring", Kade showed coldness and disdain. At first, Luka was one of those people, but Kade found himself curious about him and so teamed up with him to discover more about the boy, and maybe fight him eventually. His time spent with Luka led him to other feelings, and Kade soon discovered he cared for Luka and saw him as a friend, something he had never had before. After opening himself to Luka, Kade's happy personality ceased being a facade and slowly turned into his real one. While he still values a good fight, his main priority is making sure the people he care about are happy. Kade is shown to feel somewhat guilty about the way he acted before, sometimes (especially in situations where Luka is unhappy) even blaming himself and wondering if he really deserves to be friends with Luka, even if it is not his fault. Because of this, he puts other people before himself and would not mind suffering immensely if it meant helping the people he loves. During fights, Kade is able to analyze a situation very quickly and provide a solution to it just as fast; in battles with stronger opponents, Kade's secret to win is to rely more on his mind than in his raw strength and abilities. However, because of this, he can end up underestimating his enemy or overestimating himself, which leads to him risking his and other people's lives. During the Chimera Ants arc, he finally learned to recognize and impede this weakness after much training. Ever since, he has become much more humble and learned not to judge anyone by their appearance. Despite his lighthearted personality, Kade is indeed very mature, especially considering his age. His side of him is only shown during serious topics, and along with his logical and rational thinking, makes him very susceptible of reaching his goal. This is very useful in tense experiences, where Luka normally gives in to impulsiveness. Background Heavens Arena Standing Equipment Abilities & Powers Battles & Competitions Trivia * The alternate spelling of Kade's name is "Kwayedey Lezstawk". Category:Male Characters Category:Lesthik Family Category:Wickill Family Category:Rookie Hunter Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Transmuters Category:Extermination Team